


All's Fair in Love and Police Work

by Bethalous



Series: Agents of the Universes [14]
Category: Almost Human, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Everyone has Kennex's back, Friendship, Gen, In the friendship way, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Spock with another name, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethalous/pseuds/Bethalous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knew that as soon as his colleagues found out he was in a relationship, he'd be pestered constantly. He didn't think that Dorian would sell him out quite so quickly though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair in Love and Police Work

“So when are we going to meet this guy you’re dating?”

“Can we please focus on the job? It’s kinda important.”

“But not as interesting. So, when are we going to meet him?”

“You already have.”

“Dorian!”

“We have?”

“Yeah. John’s dating the analyst that joined the precinct. You know, Zachary McCoy.”

“Shut up, Dorian!”

“But that guy’s really hot!”

“Wait, Kennex is dating the special agent?”

“Is anyone else going to focus on the job? We’re supposed to be catching a drug dealer!”

“It’s a stakeout, Kennex, relax,” Detective Richard Paul said as he checked the screens in their van. “See, no one’s entered the building yet.” John sighed and resolved himself to having to listen to Dorian sharing his private life with Richard and Valerie. Ever since Richard over heard him admit that he was in a relationship, the other detective had been pestering him. Then he’d gotten Valerie involved and they’d managed to trick Dorian into sharing the fact that he was dating a guy. And now they knew who. He’d wanted to keep the relationship quiet as Zachary hadn’t been working with them long and no one except Dorian, and probably Maldonado (though she hadn’t said anything), knew that they had met before the bomber case. Everyone at work also laughed and/or worried over the antagonism between them. (Just because they were in love didn’t mean that they were going to change how they worked together. John even still called Zachary a hobgoblin when he was annoyed.) John let out another put upon sigh and Dorian shot him an apologetic smile but he could tell that the android didn’t really regret his actions.

“So how did you hook him?” Valerie asked, intrigue evident in her voice. She had been slightly put out to find that he had never been interested in her (he hadn’t meant to reveal that either; it had just sort of slipped out when he was trying to avoid her questions about who he was dating) but she had quickly gotten over it in favour of her curiosity about finding out some of his secrets.

“What makes you think he asked? It’s more likely that he got bullied into accepting a date,” Richard laughed. John had been surprised by his acceptance of the fact that he was dating another man but Richard hadn’t seemed to mind at all. He’d just looked at John and said “It explains why you take so long doing your hair,” and that had been it. John refused to speak now though he had to silently acknowledge that Richard was justified in his thinking – John wasn’t known for being forward.

“Dorian will tell us, won’t you?” Valerie said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at Dorian. Unfortunately for John, Dorian was only too happy to keep spilling his secrets. (At this rate, John was never going to tell him what he was really doing as a detective.)

“They have a long history,” Dorian explained. “I don’t know all of it but I can tell you that they’d occasionally slept together and when Zachary was stationed here, they finally confessed that they were in love with each other. So they decided to stop being silly and just have a proper relationship.” Valerie ‘aww’ed while Richard snorted and shook his head. Dorian looked at John, silently asking if he had said too much so John sent him a grateful smile which Dorian returned with one of his small ‘happy grins’, as John called them.

“I can’t wait to get in tomorrow,” Richard suddenly said.

“Why?” John asked, breaking his silence. Richard smirked at him as a reply, causing John to groan and drop his head into his hands. Zachary was not going to thank him for the attention he was going to get. _Perhaps,_ John thought, _I can hide in Rudy’s lab all day._

 

 

When Zachary walked into the main room of the precinct he next day he was surprised by all the glances shot his way. He didn’t let the knowledge of the attention show on his face but he did make note of everyone who looked at him. He was even more surprised that Detective Paul was waiting for him by his desk with a look of pure mischief on his face.

“Detective, what can I do for you?” he asked politely, making sure he had eye contact with the man. Richard’s grin didn’t falter under the look, and he actually seemed to straighten under the taller man’s gaze.

“I was just wondering,” Richard drawled, his voice purposefully loud to draw the attention of the entire room, “If you know the best way to shut Kennex up?” His words caused snorts and chuckles to come from several people in the room. Zachary raised an eyebrow, wondering if this was the initiation teasing John had warned him about. He hadn’t been approached yet (Dorian said he was intimidating but he still didn’t understand why people seemed to think that) so he supposed it made sense that they would wait until he had settled in. Though he didn’t understand why John was being brought into the teasing.

“I am afraid that I do not understand the point of your question. Perhaps you could clarify,” he said steadily, uncertain why his reply made Richard’s grin widen.

“Well, it’s just that we’re always looking for ways to stop him talking, and because you’re dating him it would make sense that you would know of better uses for his mouth.” This time the entire room filled with laughter. Zachary didn’t say anything though; he merely raised his eyebrow higher at the detective in front him. Richard didn’t seem put out that his teasing wasn’t eliciting a reaction; the laughter from everyone else seemed to be enough and he probably realised that John would be getting harassed all day for this (and Zachary observed that John wasn’t in the room and that he had been in a hurry to get to Rudy’s lab this morning to see Dorian.) Understanding dawning, Zachary was about to reply when Captain Maldonado shouted at everyone to “shut up and get back to work”.

“Oh, and McCoy,” she called to Zachary, drawing his attention to her. “In my office, now.” He nodded his assent and followed her, ignoring the quiet sniggers of his colleagues. He was still learning the intricacies of human relations but the police force seemed to operate differently to other groups; they thrived by teasing and annoying each other but were quick to rush to each other’s aid when it was needed. It was really quite fascinating, especially seeing John getting along with the other officers.

“Look,” Maldonado said once they were enclosed within her office. “I don’t care about your relationship with Kennex. You’re both professionals and I trust you both to put work first but if you’re relationship ever becomes a problem I will not hesitate to bench both of you. Am I understood?”

“Yes Captain,” Zachary said, and he couldn’t help imagining someone else of that title delivering the same warning. He briefly entertained the thought that Jim might smile more and make a joke about them being together before pushing it away. He nodded and moved to leave the office.

“Oh, and Zachary.” At the use of his given name , he turned back to see a glint in Maldonado’s eyes. “If you hurt him, you will need to find another precinct.” With another nod, Zachary left the room. He inconspicuously took a breath once he had reached his desk and was pleased to be distracted by Valerie Stahl. When he saw her teasing grin though he prepared himself for more comments on what he and John got up to together.

“So you and John, huh?” she asked and Zachary nodded rather than answer, unsure of what the correct verbal response would be.

“I'm pleased for you,” Valerie said sincerely. “John looks so much happier now. We’d all be idiots not to realise that that’s because of you.” Her grinned morphed into a soft smile and Zachary responded with an upturn of his lips.

“Thank you, Detective,” he said quietly. As she began walking away, Valerie spoke over her shoulder.

“And if you’re looking for John, he’s hiding in Rudy’s lab.”


End file.
